


The Fourth

by justjoy



Series: Come Back Soon [4]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-29
Updated: 2010-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-07 07:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justjoy/pseuds/justjoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twelve different people. Twelve different moments. One single wish. A collection of thoughts from various characters in the Bleach universe.</p><p>[entry, the fourth: "Things are going on as usual: Shunsui is still annoying the living daylights out of Yamamoto-sensei, and lusting after his fukutaichou when he gets tired of that."]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fourth

Time passes so quickly.

It's been a year, Kaien. One whole year.

I wonder what you would think if you were still here. Things are going on as usual: Shunsui is still annoying the living daylights out of Yamamoto-sensei, and lusting after his fukutaichou when he gets tired of that. The new recruits to the division are doing fine, although none of them are anywhere as talented as you, of course.

We still talk about you a lot – you wouldn't believe how many fond memories the division members have of you – but most of the division has finally recovered, and are starting to move on.

But she's still really affected by it. Oh, Kaien… you left your heart with her, but hers is broken…

I know you, Kaien, and I know that you would never want to live, not after Miyako died. Sometimes, I can imagine both of you living happily together, even in the next life. Other time, though – call me selfish, but other times, I just wish that you could come back soon.


End file.
